Yami's Recovery
by Dark-Liz
Summary: Yami after the attack made upon him. Follows on from the events in Return of the foe. Please Read and Review
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer- The only reason these stories are being written and not aired is because I don't own the characters.  
  
  
Yami's Recovery  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
Yugi walked down the hospital corridor, talking with his Grandpa.  
Yugi, you run on ahead, I have to sort something out.  
Yugi nodded and quickly walked down the corridor to Yami's room. As he walked passed the window he looked in to see a nurse with Yami, changing his bandages.  
  
There we go, she helped Yami lay back down. How do you feel today?  
Ok I guess.  
There was a soft knock on the door and Yugi walked in.  
Yugi!? I wasn't expecting you until later.  
Yugi walked to Yami's bedside.  
I'll be leaving then, spoke the nurse. If you need anything just press that button. She pointed to a button near Yami's left hand.  
Yami nodded then turned to Yugi.  
How come you're here now? I thought you would be in school.  
Only half day, there's a teacher thing going on. The others will come by later.  
Yugi reached into his bag and pulled out a small package.  
Here you go, it's from all of us.  
Yugi handed it to Yami.  
Yugi, you shouldn't have.  
No, it's ok.  
Yami carefully opened it and smiled. It's perfect. Thank you. He took the picture out of the box and placed it on his bedside table.  
How is my oldest grandson? called Grandpa's welcoming call.  
Yugi is your only grandson. spoke Yami.  
He means you Yami. smiled Yugi.  
But ... I'm.  
Grandpa walked to the edge of the bed.  
Well you are now so live with it.  
Thank you. Yami yawned.  
We better go you need rest. spoke Yugi.  
No could you stay. Yami blurted out suddenly.  
Grampa? Yugi turned to his Grandfather.  
Well if he wants you to, but don't keep him up, he needs his rest.  
Yugi nodded and watched his Grandpa leave before he turned to Yami. He blinked a little, surprised. Yami was fast asleep already. He carefully pulled the covers over Yami's chest. Yami moved and faced the window. Yugi quietly sat down in a chair and started to do his homework. He looked up when Yami spoke.  
Tiri. he mumbled softly in his sleep.  
* Tiri? He must ... * Yugi thought to himself. * Nearly 2 weeks she .... I guess he'll never .... *  
Yugi continued on his homework, while Yami slept quietly.  
------  
-- DREAM --  
  
Yami slowly walked down a corridor. This corridor was magnificently decorated with columns. The linen, hanging between the columns, swayed gently in an invisible breeze. Yami turned and looked behind him. The corridor stretched for miles in either direction. The corridor wasn't dark but brightly lit, in a hazy light.  
He turned back and continued walking in his original direction.  
He stopped suddenly when giggling reached his ears. He searched quickly with his eyes.  
One of the linen curtains parted and a figure, in a long white dress with very long sleeves, emerged and began to walk down the corridor, away from Yami.   
Yami squinted to get a better look at the person. Slowly he started to follow this person, to try and see if he recognised them.  
Suddenly the person stopped and turned slightly, looking over their shoulder at Yami, before walking on. That gave enough time for Yami to see who this person was. That long reddish - brown hair, those greeny - grey eyes.  
Tiri? he called, but she didn't seem to hear him.  
Yami quicken his pace to try and catch up with her.  
Tiri! Again he called.  
This time Tiri stopped, but didn't face him. He slowed down as he got closer. He was about a foot away from her when she quickly turned to face him. He took a step back in surprise. This was not Tiri, this was Frankie.  
With a wave of her hand, she stopped Yami's retreating. Yami watched as she took a step closer to him. He tried to move but was rooted to the spot, by both fear and her magic. She circled him like a hawk then stopped in front of him. A evil grin spread across her face and with whip like movements, she removed a dagger from her dress and buried it in Yami's chest.  
  
Instantly he bolted up, to find himself laying on the floor of a dark room. The smell of burning incense invaded his senses. He quickly looked around the room. It was filled with scrolls, pots, charms and magical ingredients.  
He stood up, but a little too quickly and stumbled slightly.  
I wouldn't get up to quickly, my boy. came a voice. The voice was raspy and thick with wisdom and power.  
Who is there? Yami looked around for the source of the voice.  
My, my no manners have we. Tsk, tsk. came the voice once more.  
Yami felt a pain in his heart and raised his hand to his chest.  
Pains of the body heal, but pains of the heart and soul stay with you for life. There was shuffle near the back of the room.  
They say times heals all wounds. spoke Yami.  
There came a sharp laugh as a response.  
That's a load of camel crap. What you are going through will never heal, no matter how hard you try to fill the void.  
What do you know about my pain?  
Suddenly the person appeared in front of Yami. This person was half the size of Yami, with long grey - purple hair and skin the colour of honey.  
I know, we all know. The person hobbled over to a cabinet and started to rummage through it, picking up items and throwing them back down.  
We? asked Yami.  
The Gods, we hear you. The person looked over his shoulder at Yami then turned back to the cabinet. Your cries of grief, anger, sorrow. Your cries for the longing you cannot have.  
I do not. Yami grimaced at the pain in his chest.  
Oh really? The God turned to him. Tell me, what is that pain you're feeling?  
I had an operation, that is all. Yami spoke, wincing at the pain.  
You are not feeling it. You have locked it up like last time. We tried to talk to you then but your heart and soul had been locked by you.  
So what is this   
You are grieving for this girl, you are angry that you couldn't do anything. But your sorrow is for yourself. You have to tell people about what you are going through.  
Why? They can't help me, I couldn't help her.  
Oh so, you know who it is I talk about. The God paused for a moment. True, they will not make the pain go away, but they will be there when you need them, they will make the pain liveable. Your sorrow is your soul crying out for you to tell them, someone, Yugi.  
I can't ... it's too hard.  
Well you have to. I am here as a warning if you refuse to tell someone, it could bring harm to you and we don't want to see that.  
I need ... I can't.  
The God nodded sadly.  
Then I guess I'll have to find another way to make you. You could always talk to Bakura, he did know Tiri?  
And in a flash of light the God was gone and Yami opened his eyes to see Yugi quietly doing his homework.  
  
There will be more, but this is a short fan fic, but there will be more.


	2. 2

Disclaimer- I have a headache, my eyes are all blurry, my fingers are hurting form all the typing I've been doing and now, just to top it all off, I have to admit that I have no rights to any of the characters in this story, except for the ones I own.  
  
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
Yugi looked up as Yami sat up, rubbing his eyes. Yugi stood and walked to his bedside.  
How are you feeling now? asked Yugi, smiling.  
A little better.  
Are you hungry? I can get you something.  
No I'm ok. Anyway I ate before you arrived.  
There was knock on the door and Joey, Tristan, Tea and Ryou walked in.  
Hi guys. chimed Yugi as his friends walked in.  
Hey Yug, Hi Yami how ya doin' today?  
Fine. What have you guys been up to?  
Well you know between visiting you and school um ... nothing.  
Ryou suddenly spoke up.  
Bakura sends his wishes and is sorry he couldn't be here.  
That's ok. smiled Yami.  
The group continued to talk happyly until the nurse brought in Yami's dinner. Yugi noticed that Yami didn't eat much and Joey and Tristan got most of it. When Yugi questioned him Yami insisted that he really wasn't that hungry, Yugi accepted that and they continued to talk.  
( Sometime later)  
There was a soft knock on the door and a nurse walked.  
I'm sorry but visiting hours are over and Yami needs his rest.  
Ok we're nearly done. smiled Yugi. The nurse nodded and walked out. Tea stood up.  
Well, I guess we better be going. We'll see you tomorrow maybe. Tea walked out followed by Joey and Tristan.  
We'll see ya. shouted Joey  
Better get well soon before Joey gets good at Duel Monsters.  
TRISTAN!  
Yami smiled at the pair before turning to Yugi.  
Do you really have to go?  
Yes but I promise I'll be back tomorrow. I'll bring you some butterscotch pudding if you want.  
Yugi waved good - bye and walked out the door followed by Ryou.  
Ryou?  
Ryou stopped and turned Yami.  
Yes Yami?  
Could you do me a favour?  
Of course, what is it? The white haired boy suddenly became intriged. * What could he want to do that Yugi can't?*  
Could you ask Bakura to come see me tomorrow, I need to talk to him about something.  
Ok. Is that it?  
Yami nodded. Thank you.  
Oh it's nothing. See you soon Yami.  
Ryou walked out the room and once again Yami was left alone. He sighed and looked out the window. It was already quite dark and a few stars were shining. He smiled but that smile brought pain. He closed his eyes, taking deep breaths until the pain went. He rested his head down and soon fell asleep.  
  
There is going to be more as soon as I write it. Thanks to those who review my stories.


	3. 3

Disclaimer- This one word should immediately tell you that I have no rights to the characters in this story. With the exception of Frankie who belongs to her aibou and Tiri who belongs to me, the meaning of the word remains unchanged, I have no ownership rights to the characters in this story. The story is mine, the events are mines, but, as always, not the characters with the usual exception of the two I pointed out earlier in this stupidly long piece of writing.  
^___^  
  
  
CHAPTER 3  
  
Bakura walked into the hospital reception.  
* Why does he want to see me? Damn Pharaoh.*  
May I help you? spoke the woman at the reception desk.  
Yes, could you tell me where Yami Moto's room is please?  
Room 122 just go down this corridor then take the stairs to the next floor and then down the corridor on your left.  
Thank you.  
Bakura left reception and went on his mission. Soon he arrived at Yami's room.  
* Hmmm, wasn't as hard as I thought. Ryou can so over estimate things.*  
Bakura knocked the door.  
Come in. came a reply from the other side.  
Bakura opened the door and walked in.  
Yami looked up at Bakura. A silence filled the air. Bakura spoke first.  
You wanted to talk to me.  
Yes. Please take a seat.  
Bakura took a seat near the window.  
You're looking much better.  
Probably much to your disappointment.  
No, not really. I prefer to be the one to take you down. Bakura looked down at his hands.  
So what do you want to talk about?  
Yami shifted.  
Um. This is hard, but did you know a girl called Tiri?  
Bakura was slightly surprised by the question.  
Um, yes but that was before I met you. I heard she died along time ago. Bakura didn't look at Yami.  
You're lying Bakura.  
What makes you say that?  
I've known you long enough to know when you're lying.  
Bakura stood.  
Ok, fine. I know she was here. I saw the way you reacted when you saw her, the way she was around you. I knew fully well who was when she arrived.  
Why didn't you say something to her?  
I didn't want to interfere. She was happy and I didn't not want to hurt her feelings in anyway.  
How could you have interfered? Unless, you....  
Yes, I was. I fell in love with her. She was always nice to me. She treated me like any other. You know, my childhood until I met her was miserable. I was alone, no one would play games with me because of what I was. A Tomb Robber's son. But when she came along it all changed, I was happy, even if she was my only friend, she was a good close friend who I always trusted and I will never forget her and that's why I swear that she will never be hurt even if she is dead.  
Yami just stared at him then shook his head.  
You really cared for her, didn't you?  
More then my own life.  
Will, will you tell me about her. I don't really know that much about her past before I met her.  
Bakura smiled and nodded.  
I will, But where shall I start? Oh I know how about how I met her?  
Bakura looked to Yami for approval, he nodded.  
Well it was a fighting festival, she was taking part in.  
Fighting!?!  
Yes, she was an excellent fighter even at six and she only got better as time with on. She could use many weapons and was able to take out me...  
Bakura talked and Yami listened. They talked for hours soon both realising they had both fallen for the same qualities in her, the way she had just treated them, like normal people.  
  



	4. 4

Disclaimer- I resent having to do these as they interfere with my typing and everyone knows I only own the characters I have a right to anyway so I'm not going to say it out loud again.  
So there!  
  
  
CHAPTER 4  
  
You must have loved her very much?  
What makes you say that? Yami asked.  
You fell for her in 6 months, it took me six years.  
Yami turned away.   
I'm not sure I did.  
Bakura looked at him, a little shocked.   
What?  
If I did I should have been able to help her then she wouldn't have died. I wasn't strong enough.  
Don't be foolish Pharaoh. You did love her, I saw it, in the way you acted when you were with her, that was love and she showed it to you. I've never seen two people suit each other so well.  
Yami looked at him as if unsure of what to do.  
Bakura, could you ...   
Just then Yugi ran through the door.  
HI, Yami how are you today?  
Yami smiled at the small boy.  
Ok, but why are you in such a rush?  
No reason. Can't I just be little hyper?  
Bakura stood. Well I better be going. Ryou will be wondering where I am.  
Oh, I forgot something. Yugi ran back out the room.  
Bakura blinked then turned back to Yami.  
What did you want to tell me?  
Oh, it's nothing. You better be going.  
Bakura started to leave when Yami started coughing, he turned to see if Yami needed water, to find Yami coughing up blood over the white sheets. Quickly he ran to his side, he reached passed Yami and pressed the help button.  
Bakura watched as Yami continued coughing up blood.  
C'mon Pharaoh don't do this.  
I -I .... can't .... breathe .. Yami managed to get out between coughing.  
Bakura looked at the, now, puddle of blood forming from Yami's coughing.  
Oh Gods, SOMEONE HELP! he yelled.  
Soon a nurse ran in and was soon followed by more doctors and nurses. She moved Bakura away and out of the room. He watched as they laid Yami on his back, now he had lost consciousness, and began to put wires on him.  
Yugi came back up the corridor and noticed Bakura still standing there.  
Bakura what .... Yugi stopped when he saw the blood on Bakura's top. He then noticed Bakura with a look of utter despair and shock on his face. Yugi turned and looked into Yami's room, to see only doctors and nurses surrounding him. He watched as a nurse put a tube down Yami's throat.  
  
Yugi sat in a chair, his friends and Grandpa scattered throughout the waiting room. He looked at Bakura who was explaining to the doctor what had happened.  
A doctor walked out of Yami's room.  
Mr Moto?  
Grandpa stood and the doctor took him to one side. Yugi watched as his Grandfather's face paled, Yugi didn't need to be told. Quietly he walked pass them into the room.  
  
( Yugi's POV)  
  
I walk slowly into the room, careful not to make to much noise. There are still some nurses in here checking the equipment. I breathe in deeply before walking closer to the bed. I turn to the machine that is giving out a small beep for Yami's heartbeat. I watch the pattern for a moment, caught in a trance. I break out of my trance when I notice another piece of equipment behind the heart monitor. It has a long tube connected to the tube in Yami's mouth and a black sack in a plastic see through tube. It slowly moves up and down.  
It's helping him to breathe. came the answer to the question that was on my mind.  
Can't...   
I was stopped by a hand being placed on my shoulder. I turn to see Bakura standing next to me.  
Yugi, He comes down to my eye level. Yami is in a coma, that machine is helping to breathe because he can't right now.  
It's takes me a minute to take in what he just said. He can't be, he was fine only 10 minutes ago.  
I turn and move away from Bakura closer to the bed. Slowly I reach out and take hold of Yami's hand. It feels so limp and lifeless in my own.  
He'll come out of it, he has to. I speak just above a whisper, afraid that if I go any louder they will hear my fear. I can now feel tears stinging at my eyes.  
I can hear Bakura walk to the other side of the bed. I refuse to look up as I slowly feel the tears falling down my face.  
Yugi they don't know if he'll ever wake up.  
I feel so scared, just like I did when the puzzle was shattered by Bandit Keith, but i was able to bring him back, but now. Now if he goes he's gone and there's nothing I can do. I feel so helpless.  
I don't know what ...   
You have to have faith, he'll pull through. He's strong and he won't leave you. I'm here to make sure of that. Tiri may be dead, but I'll be damned if the one she cared the most for is going to die. This all I can do for her, I owe so much I will do this for her. I will not see her hurt again.  
I watch him sit down in a chair by the window. I pull a seat up near the bed.  
We sit there in silence beginning our long vigil, the only sound being the heart monitor's steady rhythm.  
  
DDDDDDDDDDDDDDOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEEEE. Whoooooo hoooooooo. Bye


End file.
